At present, the requirements for lift decoration is increasingly higher, especially the lift ceiling. The lift ceiling not only needs to have an attractive appearance to satisfy decorative requirements, but also need to be provided with various functional components, for example, an overhead light, a ventilation opening etc. Now, the lift ceiling should also be openable during emergency so as to have an access to the escape exit of the car roof.